


Right and Wrong (Captain Rex/Jedi!Reader)

by sithdreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdreams/pseuds/sithdreams
Summary: You and Rex are on a mission into Separatist territory when you begin to question the morality of the war and the Republic.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Right and Wrong (Captain Rex/Jedi!Reader)

The 501st had just finished pitching the tent in the temporary camp in lush, hidden forests of Raxus. Your squad’s mission to recover intel from the separatist capital of Raxulon was proving to be more difficult than the council had presumed, forcing you and your men to retreat into the dark for yet another night to avoid capture.

Rex was not force sensitive, but he didn’t need to be a jedi to feel the unease surrounding you. You had returned from recon in the city with an unreadable expression on your face. Your face showed the conflict within you, your thoughts swirling in a neverending whirlpool of chaos and contradictions. Rex offered to take first watch and exited the tent, taking a seat beside the heated lamp with apprehension.

“Something on your mind, General?”

“Always, Captain.” Your gaze never rose to meet his, despite how badly you wanted it to. It was one of those days where you found it difficult to look at the love of your life; not because you were angry with him, but because you were angry with what he was forced to do. Forced to be.

“Anything specific you wanted to talk to me about? I know we’re in the field, but the rest of the boys are either asleep or too far away to hear us. You can tell me anything, you know.” His voice carried a tone of comfort, a need to be the one to ease your mind. You hesitated, not sure how he would react to your own moral dilemma, seeing as that dilemma voiced the very concern he was created to fight against.

“While I was on recon today, walking through the city, do you know what I saw?” you asked, not expecting a response. “I saw two women, selling Corellian wines in the marketplace. They held hands while their 2 sons chased a loth-cat around the square. When I looked at them, I sensed nothing but pure happiness. Joy.”

“Well that’s wonderful Y/N, but I fail to see how that’s got you so troubled.”

“It just made me think; these people are happy, Rex. They’re unsuspecting. They carry on with their lives in peace, without a care in the world. And yet, here we are. Hiding out on the same planet as if it’s an active warzone.” You sighed, finally meeting Rex’s gaze. His brown was furrowed. The exact reaction you feared.

“What are you trying to say, Y/N?” Oh no. There it is. That accusatory question disguised as curiosity. 

“What I’m saying is that it’s hard to see how this war is worth it sometimes. I believe in the council and what we’re fighting for 100% when I’m faced with the terrors of Separatist occupation on other planets. But places like these? Where people live their lives comfortably? How do we justify the lives lost to them? How can we possibly justify creating more of your brothers for the purpose of dying in battle when people are doing just fine without us?” You take a breath, but the silence catches it in your throat. 

You look to Rex. His face twists with something you can’t place, until he speaks. “Y/N, we were made for this. We were made to be disposable. The casualties aren’t welcomed, but we expect them.” He’s conflicted. He speaks the truth, but he doesn’t accept it as easily as his words suggest. He questions the war too. Your anger grows at his concession.

“And that makes it okay?! Rex, you’re a person! Your brothers are people! People shouldn’t be disposable. People shouldn’t be created just to serve the agenda of a government. If we don’t recognize that, we’re no better than the Separatists.” Tears well in your eyes, words landing on Rex’s conscious like acid on concrete.

“I understand you’re upset. But if I let myself think like that, I can’t do what needs to be done. I believe in what the Republic stands for, regardless of what they think of me. I can’t lose faith now; I’ve lost too many brothers for it to mean nothing now.” 

The tears welling in your eyes have since fallen. Rex pulls you into his chest, the feeling of his worn-down armor bringing you nothing but comfort. You cling to Rex’s torso like your life depends on it, afraid that if you let go, he’ll slip from your fingers for good. Rex rests his chin on top of yours, not caring if the rest of the squad saw you. You breathe in slowly, shakily, saying the words that strike fear into your heart more than blaster fire ever could.

“That’s what they’re counting on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and I just made a new account so tell me if this is good or not pls thanks


End file.
